


Owned

by Pigsinspace



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 09:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigsinspace/pseuds/Pigsinspace
Summary: Ian's in charge and Mickey loves it.





	Owned

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of "Restraint". You don't need to read that before or anything but this is the follow up.

Ian and Mickey had been so busy with work for the last couple of weeks. It was good, because they needed the money, but bad because they were too tired or just not home at the same time to fuck. They were both sexually frustrated and that led to being frustrated in general.

“Mickey- this kitchen is fucking disgusting. You never put any of your dishes away. You don’t even rinse them off before leaving them all over the kitchen. It is gross. Come on. I work all day today and you’ve got the day off. You think you could find a few minutes so I can come home to a nice, clean-ish house? Laundry? Dishes? Grocery shopping? Anything. This is getting out of control.” Mickey was sitting on the couch, playing video games. “Yeah” he responded without even glancing up. “I am serious, Mick. Clean it up. Even just a little bit. Ok?” Ian kissed him on the forehead, said goodbye, went off to work. Mickey just sort of grunted a barely recognizable “bye” at Ian’s leaving, too caught up in his game to properly say goodbye to his boyfriend.

Mickey’s grand plans for the day involved playing video games and jerking off. He realized that it had been a while since he had been fucked; he needed to take matters into his own hands so to speak. But the best laid plans…what he actually did was get so into his video games that he lost track of time and didn’t even get to take care of business. 

Ian worked all day and it was a doozy; just a real shit show. He was beat and really looking forward to coming home and chilling out. When he got home, he couldn’t fucking believe it. He saw Mickey in the same fucking place still playing the same fucking game. He looked around the house and surprise, surprise, it was exactly the same as it had been this morning. He hadn’t touched one fucking thing. Ian was pissed. “Mickey- what the fuck? You sat here playing video games all day and didn’t pick up a single fucking thing?” “Tomorrow” Mickey responded, not stopping his game. “Come the fuck on, Mick. This is bull shit. You didn’t do anything!” Mickey casually replied, “Sorry dude. Must’ve lost track of time. I’ll do it tomorrow or whatever" still not pausing his game to talk to him. Ian was furious. What the hell? Mickey wouldn’t even give him the respect of stopping his fucking game to talk? That is completely unacceptable.

He walked in front of Mickey, placing himself between Mickey’s sightline and the TV. “Look at me, Mick. That’s not good enough.” Mickey finally looked up. _Fuck he looks hot. It’s been too long_ , Mickey thought as he bit down on his bottom lip. Ian saw Mickey drag in his bottom lip and, for like the millionth time in his life, he noticed how fucking sexy his boyfriend was. Sitting there in a faded black t-shirt and sweatpants, he looked insanely fuckable. Ian was no longer tired. He knew just what he was going to do and he knew it was just what Mickey wanted. Mickey saw that Gallagher looked different suddenly and he swallowed hard. “Um, ok. Like I said, I’ll do it tomorrow. Chill out.”

Ian leaned over and got right in Mickey’s face. “Yes. Yes you will clean this shit up tomorrow. But I asked you to do it today and you didn’t. I think you should be punished, don’t you agree?” “Fuck off Gallagher.” Mickey said, challenging the redhead while trying to hide that his heart was racing with excitement. He turned his face away and continued playing his game, all the while watching Gallagher out of the corner of his eye. He wanted to see if Ian would take this further. “No, Mickey. I will not ‘fuck off.’ You did nothing today and now I am going to make sure you know that you need to take me seriously. You have to learn to do what I say. Stand up.”

Mickey didn’t move. Ian focused his eyes intensely on Mickey’s and then dropped his tone lower and growled, “Stand the fuck up, Mick.” Mickey swallowed and looked into Gallagher’s eyes--- he was not joking around. Fuck Mickey was turned on. He always wondered if Gallagher had this in him…and, thankfully, it looked like he did. 

He finally stopped the game and stood up. Ian sat down on the couch where Mickey had been. “Take off your clothes.” Mickey took off his shirt. “All of them Mick. Now.” While staring at Ian, Mickey took down his sweatpants and boxers and stepped out of them. He stood there naked, already getting hard, and waited for Ian’s next move.

“Good. Now come here.” Mickey walked closer until he was standing right in front of Ian. Ian grabbed him and laid him over his knees. Mickey’s breath was ragged and his face was hot with desire. He could feel Ian’s bulge pressing up against his pelvis. “You didn’t do what I asked so you’re gonna have to be punished.” Mickey was now completely hard.

Mickey looked up at Ian, biting his lip in anticipation. Ian's right hand came down swift and loud on to Mickey’s plump ass. “Fuck!” Mickey exclaimed as his eyes rolled back in pleasure. God, that felt good. “That’s one, Mick. How many do you need? Let’s see. How about we start with 10, hmmm?” Another smack came down hard and then another. Mickey could barely catch his breath. “Jesus. Fuck” he breathily whispered. Ian heard him and smirked. Ian loved watching Mickey’s ass jiggle each time his hand came down.

After a few more hard smacks, Ian smiled hearing that Mickey was panting uncontrollably. Mickey wondered if he was going to cum just by Ian spanking him. Ian could feel the wetness from Mickey’s dick seeping into his pants. Ian looked at Mickey’s bright red ass and his cock reacted to the sight. Ian started gently stroking Mickey’s hot cheeks, soothing them just a bit. “That enough, Mick? You gonna be good now?” Mickey breathlessly moaned “yeah”. Ian pushed. “Say my name when you’re talking to me.” “Yes, Ian. I’ll be good.”

Ian stood them both up and took his shirt off and then his pants and boxers off. _Fuck that body. That cock. Damn_ , Mickey thought as he took in the beautiful sight before him. “Ok- let’s see about that. Let’s see how good you can be. Get down on your knees and suck me good.” Mickey sunk down between his legs, making sure to keep his eyes fixed on Ian’s the whole time. He grabbed Ian’s dick with his hand and licked around the tip. “No no no. Hands behind your back. Fuck me with just your mouth”, Ian sternly said.

Mickey, still looking up into Ian’s eyes, put his hands behind his back. He circled his tongue around the tip of Ian’s hard cock and then licked up the whole length before taking Ian as far down into his throat as he could. “Oh fuck. That’s so good babe. Just like that. I knew you could be good.” Mickey began bobbing up and down, sucking hard on Ian’s cock while keeping his hands behind his back. He was intent on showing him just how fucking good he could be. “You can take more than that. You’ve taken me deeper before.” Ian began to rock his hips forward and fuck into Mickey’s mouth and Mickey focused on relaxing his throat and keeping it open for him. Ian moaned when he hit the back of Mickey’s throat. Mickey didn’t pause or gag or anything. He just took it. 

And Mickey loved it; he loved the feeling of Ian owning his mouth, owning him. Ian picked up the pace and began to fuck his mouth deep and hard. Spit was running down Mickey’s chin but he couldn’t have cared less. He kept his eyes locked on those gorgeous, lust-blown green eyes as he continued to take him down. “Fuck. Such a good mouth.” He kept pumping into him for a few more minutes until he realized he was getting too close. “Gotta stop. If you keep going, I’m gonna blow my load before I fuck you and I can’t let that happen. Come here.” 

Ian pulled Mickey up to his mouth and kissed him deeply. “You make me feel so good” and kissed him again. “I think you deserve to feel good too since you’ve been so good for me. You want that, baby?” Mickey replied quickly, “Fuck. Yes.” “Say my name, Mick.” Mickey was breathing hard. “Ian- please…yes, please, Ian. I want you so fucking much." 

Ian sat back down on the couch and pulled Mickey down over his lap again. He grabbed some lube that they kept in the side couch cushion. He slicked up his index finger and, without warning, shoved it in. It had been a while since they’d fuck so Mickey was so fucking tight. “Yeah, Ian. Feels so good. Need you to get me ready to take your big cock in my ass.” Just on the edge of too soon, Ian added his middle finger. It hurt a little but just like he loved it. Stretching, burning, pleasing. Ian began to fuck Mickey with his fingers. Then he added a third finger and went straight for his prostate. “YES! Oh God, Ian!” Ian knew he hit it right on. He began to pound into Mickey and hit that sweet spot again and again. “Please. Fuck me. I need you in me. Please…Ian." 

Ian stood them up. He went behind Mickey and bent him over the couch. He slicked up his cock, lined up, and shoved in. Mickey was a cussing, moaning mess by this point. His hands were on the back of the couch, his fingers gripping on for dear life. Ian was grabbing his hips, ramming him hard. He kept slamming into his prostate with every thrust. It felt so fucking good. He reached around and started pumping Mickey’s cock hard and fast. They were both so close.

Ian wrapped his other hand around Mickey’s chest and pulled him up tight against his own chest, continuing to fuck into him. He kissed the back of his neck and bit Mickey’s earlobe. No longer able to grip the couch, Mickey’s hands searched for something to hold on to. He wrapped his arms back around Ian, grabbing Ian’s hips and ass. Ian whispered in his ear, “So good, Mick. I love fucking you baby. You take it so good.” With that, Mickey was gone. He threw his head back against Ian’s chest and came hard. Ian kept pounding his ass until he emptied into him moments later. 

Ian took his hand that had been around Mickey’s cock and wrapped it around his lover’s waist. He kissed Mickey’s shoulder and then laid his head on Mickey’s back. He held him close as they caught their breath. They stayed connected and embracing for a couple of minutes. Ian pulled out of Mickey and they collapsed next to each other onto the couch. Mickey turned his head to face Ian, "Fuck, that was good, man.” Ian agreed, “Yeah. Yeah it was.” 

Mickey smirked, “I’m fucking starving. How bout you make me some pizza, bitch?” Ian chuckled and looked at Mickey with this stupid look on his face: “I already had pizza - a pizza dat ass”. He was looking at Mickey, like you get it, you get it? Like it was so hilarious. Mickey just shook his head. “God - how can you fuck like that and still be such a dork?” Ian got up and leaned down to kiss Mickey sweetly. “You love this dork, Mick.” And he did. He really did. “Well, if you wanna pizza dis ass again, better get to making me food, tough guy.” Ian let out a hard belly laugh as he walked into the kitchen, still naked, to make dinner. Mickey truly loved that man.


End file.
